


i kiss his fingertips (as i'm wishing he's all mine)

by springinbeom (lovecheolmotion)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Mutual Pining, idk how to tag, rich kid yeonjun, security head soobin, self indulgent, this is me contributing to the tag, yeonjun panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecheolmotion/pseuds/springinbeom
Summary: “Can’t I say what’s on my mind, Yeonjun hyung? I’m not lying,” Soobin says quietly, afraid he’ll break the fragile atmosphere and make Yeonjun leave again. “Why must you run away from me?”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	i kiss his fingertips (as i'm wishing he's all mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Moonlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRNUYAprBx8) and [ Into You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek), both by Ariana Grande.

Yeonjun hates his reflection staring back at him in the mirror. 

He's adorning his best tuxedo in mint green, which was handpicked by his mother all for this special event that they had for their company. Yeonjun likes this tuxedo best, but the current predicament he's in is making his mood turn sour. He loathes every party that his parents threw as they would be swarmed by people who hold them in contempt but treat them as if they're gods that walked the mere earth. He couldn't blame them, he dislikes his parents as well. 

He hated how he needs to be exchanging uptight smiles with them and how he struggles to contain his composure. Thank heavens for his endless practices of smiling in front of the mirror. Now, he averts his gaze on his vanity desk in front of him where his eyeshadow palette was open and his new brushes lie, ready to be used. He looks again at his reflection and quickly looks away. He really can't stomach the way he looks right now.

He grabs the brush and scans the palette, eyes landing on the muted yellow that would look great with his tuxedo. He grabs the brush and lightly damps on the color— _saffron_ —watching how the glitter dusts the white of the brush and filling it with the pretty color. He proceeds to look in the mirror again to apply the eyeshadow when he let out a surprised gasp. 

Someone was standing behind him. 

Yeonjun took his time to scan the man's appearance: he wore a classic black tuxedo with the tie properly fit,— _damn, he's good at this_ —his black hair swept up which exposed his forehead, and the unreadable expression on his face matched with the piercing gaze he sent to Yeonjun's way. His breath hitched. The man broke the silence. 

"Sir, your mother said you have half an hour before the guests arrive." And he blinks, breaking eye contact to scan his eyes on Yeonjun's figure. Yeonjun's heart picked up its pace and suddenly the room feels tense. The man noticed the brush on Yeonjun's tight grip and he proceeds to grab it. "May I?" 

Yeonjun blinked then opened his mouth to speak but the words got stuck on his throat. He closed it and opted to nod once instead. He turned his chair to the left and faced the man who still had an unreadable expression. "Soobin..." 

"Yes, sir?" He paused midway on leaning down to reach Yeonjun's eyes and cocked his head to the right, waiting for Yeonjun to continue speaking. Yeonjun sighed, "I told you to stop calling me 'sir' when we're alone, didn't I?" 

Soobin hummed. "Yeah, hyung, sorry." He let out a sheepish smile and Yeonjun almost cooed at the dimples that popped out. _God, that's cute._ Soobin continues to lean forward, hand poised to apply the eyeshadow. Yeonjun's eyes flutter close and he felt the brush touch lightly on his right eyelid, then on his left. He felt Soobin’s warm breath fan his nose and mingle with his heavy breaths, trying to even it out lest the other notices and start to ask if something’s wrong. He felt Soobin step away and he opened his eyes and turned back to the mirror to see. His eyes shimmer where the golden lights hit, and he can look at himself without wanting to avert his gaze now. He lets out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding and looks back at Soobin, who's standing on the side and intently looking at him. He smiled warmly. 

"I didn't know you were good at this.”

“Yeah, just one of my many talents.” Soobin shrugs and smirks, which brought back the lump on Yeonjun’s throat. He looks away and wordlessly looks for his lip tint in the drawers of his desk. He felt Soobin make his way around Yeonjun’s chair and towards his right side. “Which color?”

Yeonjun ignores how Soobin knew exactly what he was looking for, and focuses on the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

“The watermelon one.” Yeonjun gulps inaudibly, finding it hard to maintain his calm exterior as his mind and heart is in chaos. He stares off as he tries to rationalize what he was thinking about. Why was he feeling like this? Is it because of how Soobin looked even more handsome with his style today? _How annoying._

He didn’t notice that Soobin went to the other side of the room and came back to his side with the said lip tint on his open palm, “Here.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun let out. He was about to ask where Soobin retrieved it when he remembered— _lips that almost touched his and the same tint staining the other’s parted lips in a breathless daze, breaths mingling in the minimal space that they occupied_ —and he blushed, closing his eyes to will the vivid imagery away.

“Are you okay, hyung? Do you want me to—“ Soobin started to say, unscrewing the cap of the lip tint when Yeonjun swiftly grabbed it, ignoring the way his fingers slightly grazed the other’s hand.

“No, no! I—I will be the one to apply it,” he stutters, breathing heavily and turns to look at his reflection again to avoid Soobin’s eyes. He unscrews the cap and pulls out the applicator, hands trembling slightly as he applies it in the middle of his bottom lip and spreads it evenly to coat the rest of his lip. He purses his lips, and looks down and returns the applicator to the container and screws the lid back on tight. There was a pause, and—

“Hyung, can I have some tissue?” Soobin asked, making Yeonjun look at him again with a questioning gaze. Soobin showed his hand that was stained by the lip tint when Yeonjun hastily snatched it away, and he immediately grabbed two pulls of his facial tissue. He grabbed Soobin’s wrist— _a jolt of electricity_ —and attempted to wipe off the red stain that quite dried on the other’s fingers. _Stupid quick-drying tint._ Yeonjun exhaled loudly as he looked Soobin in the eye, frustration building up on wanting to get it done so his heart can stop pounding, “I’m sorry but we need to wash it—“

“So pretty.”

His hands stopped moving as his heart seemingly skipped a beat. He gapes at Soobin who was looking at him seriously. He blinks quickly, short-circuiting just because of a mere compliment. But who was he kidding? Choi Soobin, head of the security team of their family who was always sporting an intimidating aura and rarely smiled, just praised him with the softest and most affectionate tone Yeonjun has ever heard. _It’s not like this is the first time, though._ And yet, he still finds himself surprised.

“What?” Yeonjun finally asks. He watched as Soobin held his hands in his own and knelt in front of him so they were eye level of each other. Yeonjun is too surprised to reprimand him on his sudden action when the latter spoke again.

“You’re gorgeous, Yeonjun. So damn beautiful.” The overflowing sincerity on Soobin’s voice might just make him tear up. Yeonjun closed his eyes and pulled his hands out of the former’s grasp, denial settling in his heavy heart.

“Don’t—don’t lie…” he trails off, feeling his heart pounding in his ears. “Don’t be foolish, Soobin.” He faces the mirror again.

“Can’t I say what’s on my mind, Yeonjun hyung? I’m not lying,” Soobin says quietly, afraid he’ll break the fragile atmosphere and make Yeonjun leave again. “Why must you run away from me?”

“I’m not—“ Yeonjun cuts himself off before he rambles. Instead, he took a deep breath and exhaled, looking at him with a hard stare. “You should leave.”

Soobin held his gaze for a beat and turned around to exit, closing the door with a click.

Yeonjun collapses on his bed as soon as he entered his room, just about ready to sleep, showering be damned. Who knew pretending to be nice in front of the people he abhors would exhaust his emotional capacity? His mouth hurts from smiling as well. _Might as well start practicing frowning from now on._

“Yeonjun hyung.”

He sits up abruptly, toe banging on the bedside table, emitting a muffled yell from his mouth. “Shit!”

He saw someone approach him as he held his toe close to his chest, examining it. He looks up to glare at the culprit. “What the hell? What was that for, Soobin?”

Soobin’s trying hard not to laugh and it irritates Yeonjun even more. He threw a pillow at his face. _Be thankful you’re cute._ “I’m sorry, hyung. I just called you and you were so surprised—“

Soobin lets out his laughter as he struggled to keep himself upright, eventually lying down on the bed and clutching his stomach. Yeonjun pouts, upset. Soobin noticed, immediately stopping his laughter and looked apologetic. He sits up and looks at Yeonjun’s now red toe, moving closer to Yeonjun and gives it two pats.

“There. Will it be okay?” He asks, looking at Yeonjun intently. The latter’s annoyance dissipates, focusing on the mere proximity of Soobin from him. _Much like earlier, god._ His heartbeat picks up pace again. “Uh—yeah, thanks.”

Yeonjun stood up to prepare his clothes for a shower, turning his back on Soobin. _Distance, distance._ “Why are you here, by the way?”

“I believe we have an unfinished conversation,” Soobin starts. “But please, could you look at me while we talk?”

_No, no, no. I can’t—_

“Sure,” Yeonjun says then turns around to see Soobin half an arm’s length away from him. He gapes at the taller again, which makes him mentally slap himself. So much for not making himself a fool in front of him. “Wait, does it have to be that close…?” Yeonjun gulps.

“Yes, so I could ensure that you won’t try to deflect and leave again,” Soobin explains, his warm breath fanning Yeonjun’s face, again. _I guess running and locking myself in the bathroom is no longer an option, huh._

“What did you want to talk—“ Yeonjun gets cut off when Soobin puts his hands on the table behind the former, arms brushing on Yeonjun’s hips. His breath hitched for the nth time tonight, and he fucking _hates_ it. “Soobin…” He warns. He clutched Soobin’s shoulders to push him away.

“Don’t.” Soobin reprimands with a low voice, and Yeonjun’s hands go slack on top of the former’s shoulders. _Shit, he’s dead serious about this._ He blinks once, twice. 

He looks at the taller again and sees the unreadable expression on his face yet again. Soobin sighs, “Hyung, I know that we’ve been beating around the bush for quite some time now. Don’t even try to deny it—“ He says, seeing the expression on Yeonjun’s face like the older is about to conjure up some excuse again. “—so I’m going to say it now. You make me crazy, Choi Yeonjun.”

Yeonjun looked mildly offended. “Excuse m—“

“You make me so damn crazy and my head is spinning every time I think about you because I like you _so damn much_ ,” Soobin says in one breath, heaving as if it took him a lot of energy to utter those words. Yeonjun would laugh at his expense if it weren’t for the last words he said.

_He likes… me?_

He’s short-circuiting again, looking like an absolute idiot as he gapes at Soobin who’s looking at him like he’s got the whole universe in his eyes. “But—but why…?” Yeonjun manages to stammer out and he just wants to _beat himself up_ , so he mentally does.

“I could list everything now, but I won’t be able to finish. I’d rather show you inste—“

Yeonjun cuts him off as he closed the gap between them and gave Soobin a peck that lasted for 2 seconds and he quickly pulls away, blushing furiously and looking everywhere except at Soobin’s eyes. He felt Soobin’s left hand on his waist and before he knew it, he was pulled closer onto another kiss, both taking their time.

And when they pulled away, Yeonjun chuckled. “I’d rather show you _instead_ , as well, Soobin.”

_I like you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my best in another fandom, another genre. Hope you liked it.
> 
> check out my twitter: @gravityoungks


End file.
